Harry Potter and the Rising of Dragons
by there-are-no-more-names-left
Summary: Telemann invented a time machine. Where do you think it leads? Into the new world, around thousand years past the middle ages.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Enchanted Forest chronicles. If I did, would I be sitting here writing this.

Chapter 1

In Which Telemann Develops a New Sort of Transportation

The Enchanted Forest was calm for the next months following the defeat of the wizards. The elves were not fighting, fewer princes and princesses came into the Enchanted Forest, and the wizards were not soaking up magic anymore. Telemann and Morwen were happily married, and now living in Telemann's tower. Telemann still studied magic, was now investigating a new concept which most magicians did not cover yet.

"Telemann! ", shouted Morwen, "Could you please stop this experiment?" after she had heard the third explosion from his study.

"Morwen, I've been studying time, and it is extremely intriguing. I have found out that time is relevant to the speed and mass of the object is going through."

"And why is there so many explosions?"

"I have been using that theory and try to use magic to build a contraption that should advance us into the distant future. The explosions are cause by the combination of different machineries and magical elements. So, I have…"

"You're building a time machine! Telemann, you know how crazy you sound."

"I'm not going crazy. By the end of the week, I should be done. How fascinating it would be to see the future."

"Well, you must be exhausted. Let's have lunch."

"Lunch! But I am in the breakthrough of the greatest scientific discovery in all of humanity," after his stomach gurgled.

A week later, Telemann has finally finished creating the time machine. He felt very insecure about traveling alone, so he invited the king of the dragons, Kazul, with her princess, Shiara, the King Mendenbar, Queen Cimorene, and Prince Daystar of the Enchanted Forest, and of course, Morwen and a few of her cats. When they saw the time machine they were amazed. It was box shaped device large enough to even fit a dragon, and ten people. Telemann explained how the machine worked though most of them did not understood what he said.

"It's a time machine that should make us travel through 1500 years into the future," explained Mendenbar to those who did not understand.

"That's what I just said," exclaimed Telemann.

"Really. Does it work?" asked Cimorene.

"According to my calculations, it should be correct. However, no official test has been performed so I can't determined the safety of my fabulous machine."

"What did you just say?" said Kazul with a smile showing all her sharp pointy teeth.

"Um…since I never tried this… invention of mine um… I cannot tell you ah… how safe it is," struggled Telemann.

" Oh, that's nice to know. What would happen if this trial backfired and we land in history and never be able to return in the present?" Morwen said, eyeing Telemann.

"I'll put many of my assuring warding spells and I'm 89 sure that this will be an experience of your life. To reappear back in the time that we are in now, we will go back into the contraption that I've built and reverse the incantation that will be used to travel into the future."

"I'll put my own protective magic to make sure that no one will be forgotten," put in Mendenbar.

"No one will be lost. I'm quite sure of it," argued Telemann.

"Only 89 sure. It is just so that no one will get enchanted or something," pointed in Mendenbar.

After eating chicken salad sandwiches, everyone started to prepare their equipment that they will bring during the trip. Cimorene brought the small sword that she used when she was Kazul's princess. This particular sword made the wearer invincible. Daystar was packing the food supplies for the trip. Shiara brought her kitten Nightwitch while Kazul sharpened her teeth. Morwen was bringing extra sandwiches, utensils, a collapsible bucket, lemons, soap, just in case if there are any wizards in the future and two of her cats, Trouble and Jasper. Telemann and Mendenbar put the warding spells to protect everyone from any changes.

"We're finally done," said Telemann, "Let's all go into the machinery that will allow us to…"

"Telemann!" said Kazul slowly.

"Oh, I mean, let's go in," corrected Telemann.

So everyone entered the time machine.

"Go to time, back to past, front of now, future last!" said Telemann.

The machine started rumbling and through the window, they saw blurry objects flying by. Finally, the machine came to a halt. Morwen looked quite stern.

"You could have at least warned us about the rumbling of this wretched machine," said Morwen.

"Hmm… I didn't think it was necessary to mention it," replied Telemann.

"Idiot."

After everyone rested for a while, they decided to go out into the Enchanted Forest of the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Which They Ask for Help from a Spider

"What place is this? There is still the magical threads but it doesn't seem we're at the tower anymore" said Mendenbar.

"Fascinating!" proclaimed Telemann. "It seems after 1500 years, my residence has been demolished."

"No duh," said Morwen, "It's been 1500 years."

"Let me examine the properties of the future Enchanted Forest. This will be the greatest breakthrough of the scientific magical community, and it will also allow me to predict how dangerous the Enchanted Forest will be and how to prevent any hazard," said Telemann.

The rest of the group started looking around. Indeed, the Enchanted Forest was different. It was not as green as it was suppose to be. In fact, it looked dark and scary. To Mendenbar's eyes, the magic threads looked different. He tried to alter the threads, and he was able to produce light by making the trees glow. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dark shadow ran past them. The group ran after it, except Telemann who was still studying, and…

"What do you think it was?" asked Daystar.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it's certainly fast," answered Shiara.

"Watch out!" cried out Cimorene, but she was too late. Daystar and Shiara fell into a big hole in the middle of nowhere.

"Hello up there!" shouted Daystar. "We're fine, but I think we found something. There seems to be a huge tunnel in here."

"Stupid hole! This tunnel looks like the caves of chance but it feels unlucky and there seems to be no magic here," said Shiara

Shiara created a light source using a spell, and both Daystar and she were surprised to see huge spiders crawling around, as big as a cat. Shiara started panicking, and hugged Daystar, while he started to make a force field spell. They both called for the others to come down, but warned them about the enormous spiders. The rest of the group went down with the cats resting on Kazul's shoulder. They advanced through the tunnel while carefully not stepping on the spiders. However, Trouble, who was always mischievous, decided to pounce on one of the spider. The cat jumped and landed flat on a spider's back. All of a sudden, the spiders started circling the group.

"What's going on?" asked Cimorene nervously.

"Trouble," said Morwen. "He's causing trouble again."

"What are we going to do?" asked Shiara.

"I'll put a barrier spell to keep ward off the spiders," put in Telemann, twisting one of his many rings.

"Spiders, we apologize to interrupt you but we need to cross your tunnel. If you let us go, we will go as quietly as possible and not interfere in your matters," said Daystar politely.

"That is the stupidest thing…" started Shiara.

The spiders reluctantly backed away. All of them continued through the tunnel, and they came upon a large room full of webs. An enormous spider, as massive as two dragons came down from the ceiling.

"Hello visitors," said the enormous. "My name is Aragog. What is your business doing here in my cave of spiders?"

"We are people from the past exploring your present land, and we seem to have stumbled into your humble cave," responded Kazul, as she was the only one brave enough to speak. "We mean no harm. If you can show us the way out, and to reach civilization, please tell us."

"Past this wall here, you should exit this cavern quite easily. There's a man up there, named Hagrid with a good heart. He should be able to help you."

"Thank you very much."

With that, they sped up across the cave, and climb the hill to reach the forest yet again, but this time they saw a light shining through.

"A light! Finally, we can get out of here," cried Mendenbar.

Running towards it though, they saw with horror a man who was as large as Kazul.

"Why hello," said the man.

"Are you Hagrid?" asked Cimorene.

"Yep, that's me alright, but… Blimey, is that a dragon?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In which they fail to melt wizards

Kazul looked right into Hagrid eyes, and said, "What did you expected? Diced Troll Food?"

"It can talk too? " asked Hagrid. "What an amazing creature!"

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Telemann. We come from a distant past of yours, and we would like to be informed about this interesting place which seems to reeks with magic, but in a different form, and…"

"What did he just said?" questioned Hagrid.

"He just means that we just came through a time machine and we would like to speak to someone who knows the most about this place," said Morwen.

"Well, I'm the one who you want to talk to," said Hagrid joyfully, "but please tell me about this dragon of yours."

"This is Kazul, the king of the dragons. She will be happy to answer all of your questions."

"First off; she… but the king can't be…"

"The king is just the name of the job. The gender doesn't matter," replied Kazul.

"Well… okay then…"

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Telemann. "Since you're busy with the dragon, can we speak to someone else?"

"Fine then," answered Hagrid. "Follow this pathway. You'll come across a building. Go inside and call for Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Thank you. We'll be going then," said Mendenbar. "Kazul stay here and answer these man's questions."

The group heads towards the pathway. Along the path, they see statues, a stadium, and even an angry looking tree. They arrived to a humungous castle marked: "Hogwarts: Witchcraft and wizardry."

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Cimorene. "Time has changed. A school that teaches wizardry next to the enchanted forest."

"Not only that, it also teaches witchcraft with wizards," added Morwen.

"Maybe wizards have changed over the centuries," suggested Daystar.

"Ha! Wizards don't change their habits," put in Shiara.

"Well, we can't stay here waiting. Let's go in and see if they are really dangerous," said Telemann. "You all remember the wizard melting spell right?"

"Argelfraster!" shouted everyone.

"Good, good, let's go in, shall we?"

They opened the door, and saw in their amazement teenagers running through the halls in robes. There were huge chandeliers, portraits, suit of armours, and a few ghosts wandering by. Telemann spotted an man dark greasy black hair, and said, "Excuse me sir, we are travellers from a distant past. We were told by a certain Hagrid that a Professor Albus Dumbledore could explain us," explained Mendenbar.

"My name is Severus Snape, a teacher of this school. If you would follow me, I will direct you to Albus Dumbledore."

They followed Severus Snape up a few stairs, through a corridor, and came upon a gargoyle statue.

"Lemon drop," said Snape.

The gargoyle shifted, and an entrance was seen leading up to a room. Mendenbar remarked that the stone gargoyle reminded him of the wooden gargoyle at home. Inside of the room, there were shelves and shelves of books, portraits of people, random ornaments here and there, and a rather pretty looking red bird. There was an old looking man and a teenager standing near a desk where there were many strange looking equipment.

"Fascinating!" exclaimed Telemann, " Amazing piece of work that the future has brought! Morwen, have you seen these? This is like my creation which can formulate what you…"

"TELEMANN!" shouted the other of the group together.

"Telemann, we can examined those objects later but now we have to get some explanations," said Morwen. "Excuse me sir, are you Professor Dumbledore?" to the old looking man.

"Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. Who might you be?"

"We are travellers from the past. My husband here invented a time machine, and we were told by Hagrid that you could inform us about your time."

"Pardon me, are you a wizard?" asked Shiara.

"Why yes! The gentlemen in this school are wizards and ladies are witches. Why do you ask?" said Albus Dumbledore.

"Quick, Morwen get the buckets ready. Mendenbar, get ready to use your sword. Cimorene, get prepare to say the trigger word to activate the liquefaction spell. On you mark, get set, charge!" shouted Telemann quickly.

Everyone got ready and Morwen, Shiara and Daystar flung buckets to the three people, Mendenbar created squirts of soapy water with lemon juice, and Telemann and Cimorene shouted Argelfraster.

"How dare you wizards are still here?" shouted Cimorene.

"How dare you teach witches and wizards in the same school? It's demeaning!" exclaimed Morwen.

"We should have destroyed you long ago," yelled Shiara.

Snape looked utterly bewildered, and stepped back. The boy was wiping his glasses, and Albus Dumbledore just looked mildly amused, but they were not melting.

"Why aren't they melting?" asked Daystar who sounded frightened.

Then, Morwen noticed something; the wizards were not holding staffs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In which a good deal of explanation were made

Albus Dumbledore took a short-looking staff and mumbled something that created a shower of water, smelling strongly of lemon, over to his visitors.

"It must be just an old custom to greet people," chuckled Albus Dumbledore cheerfully.

"You, you…" started Shiara, making a ball of fire and starting to throw at the old one.

"Don't!" warned Daystar, "We don't know how strong are their powers, and it seems that Albus Dumbledore has a lot of magic!"

"Of course, he does," sputtered Snape. "This Albus Dumbledore: Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and International Confederation of Wizard.

"We are terribly sorry but in our time, wizards are evil and don't co-operate with anyone, not even with witches and the wizards melt in soapy water mixed with lemon juice," said Morwen apologetically. "We did not know that wizards stopped using staffs."

"Let's switch stories before anything get out of hand," suggested the young boy.

"What a splendid idea," said Albus Dumbledore.

"Fascinating, exclaimed Telemain, "Morwen, did you see how those wizards didn't melt in the liquid. They can also create spells using that odd object, but see as it doesn't absorb the surrounding…"

"Telemain, shut up." said Morwen. "I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore. My husband is most talkative and curious magician in the world."

"That's ok. This young boy is Harry Potter, that man is Professor Severus Snape, and I am, of course, Professor Albus Dumbledore," introduced Albus Dumbledore.

Introductions went around, and Mendebar started to explain, "We come from the past to explore the unknown future. In our land, many magical creatures live in the enchanted forest. Humans live on the outside, and a great war was fought between the wizards and the dragons. The wizards, back then, took magic using staffs from any magical thing, and used it for their own purposes. However, they were stealing magic from the forest, and they had to be stopped. This is why we mistrusted you in the beginning. Sorry about that."

"No problem," answered Dumbledore quite casually. "As for us, wizards and witches are both the same type of people, and we do the same magic. As for absorbing magic, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. We don't use staffs. We have wands instead that have magic stored in them already. However, I have never heard of a magic absorption. We too have a war to be fought. The only wizards and witches you have to take precaution of are Voldermort and his servants called the death eaters," Snape flinched when Albus Dumbledore said Voldermort.

"And try not to mention the name out loud. Say You-Know-Who," said Snape.

"Nonsense, Severus," replied Dumbledore. "Anybody can say his name."

"Excuse, but does anybody knows when did wizards start co-operating with the rest of the world?" asked Cimorene

"Actually, I'll go look in my history book," responded Dumbledore. "We can all look through it together. Harry, Severus, make our guests as comfortable as they can be while I go look for that history book of ancient civilization."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and some chairs appeared. He then made some tasty-looking treats floating in the air.

"Serve yourself while I search through my library," Dumbledore said, going through the backdoor.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore reappeared with a huge book, around 20 cm thick, and set it down on a table that Professor Snape just created. Everyone was then silent, waiting for Dumbledore to open the book. Somehow, the book hadn't a hint of dust even though it was sure to had been kept in the library for a long time. Suddenly, the book went up in the air and spoke in a monotonous voice, "You are going to read the beginning the journey of the history of wizardry. Long time ago, witches and wizards were very different and there were many other magical people such as magicians and kings of the enchanted forest, which is now the forbidden forest…"

"So that's why I can control the magic," said Mendenbar.


End file.
